LA VERDADERA OSCURIDAD
by LinkZX
Summary: Planteémonos que es verdaderamente bueno y malo. Un planeta, un demonio, y la humanidad. Echos extraños en una historia extraña. Es corta :D y realmente no tiene categoria XD, pero tenia que ponerle una. Es una historia ya terminada.


LA VERDADERA OSCURIDAD

**Prólogo**

**De las miles de historias contadas, batallas épicas, brutales, luchas enmarcadas por el derramamiento de sangre. El infinito conflicto del bien y el mal. Luz y sombras, meras palabras con un significado dado por algún ser, tomado por los humanos como algo contundente. Luz es igual a bondad, amor, altruismo, felicidad. Las sombras son odio, rencor, sufrimiento, asesinatos. Los humanos suelen ser bondadosos mas que otra cosa, pero lo hacen por supervivencia, en su ser esta el vivir de la mejor manera posible, y es ese echo el que lleva a cuestionar si en realidad… el bien es lo correcto. ¿Por qué el mal no es lo correcto?, si después de todo no sabemos que vino primero, ni siquiera comprendemos un poco de donde venimos nosotros y por que razón o razones existimos en un mundo tan maravilloso, que decae poco a poco con nuestras aparentes buenas acciones. ¿Podríamos vivir sin nuestras comodidades? Quizás innecesarias hasta cierto punto. ¿No somos egoístas y crueles al quitarle a un cuerpo celeste tan hermoso su belleza, su vida? … ¿no nos convierte eso en seres malignos? ¿Somos realmente buenos? ¿Quién debe respetar a quien? El mundo no es nuestro, los animales no son nuestros, se supone que llegamos después y no lo respetamos como deberíamos. Al final, no importa si es grande o pequeña, de mucha o poca importancia, según lo estimen, la batalla del bien y el mal nunca terminara, al menos eso parece…**

"**Por que yo no deseo gobernar el planeta, solo quiero eliminar a los humanos de un mundo al que desprecian".**

**-El sonido de la campana indicaba que el día de actividades escolares al fin había concluido. Los alumnos de la preparatoria Faygetzu tomaban sus cosas y salían del recinto con un orden digno del ejercito, ciertamente parecían mas soldados que estudiantes, pero por mas ridículo que eso pareciera era una exigencia del colegio, mas bien una tonta costumbre ante la vista de todos los estudiantes, sin embargo era el colegio mas reconocido sobre la fas de la tierra, así que tenían que aguantárselo, y los padres de cada joven pagaban demasiado por que cada uno de ellos permaneciera en esa gran institución, por lo que cada joven obedecía las normas extravagantes que el colegio tenia.**

**Un grupo de jóvenes se encontraba conversando animadamente en un establecimiento de bebidas frías, helados y variedad de pastelillos, vestían con un pantalón azul muy fuerte, una camisa de cuello blanca con azul cielo y zapatos negros muy bien lustrados; se podía identificar rápidamente que eran del instituto Faygetzu. Uno de ellos un joven de diecisiete años: Delgado, de un metro con setenta y tres centímetros, de tez morena y no muy corpulento, cabello castaño, ojos marrones. La otra era una chica de dieciséis: Esbelta, un metro con cincuenta, cabello largo negro, ojos azules, tez blanca, no muy pronunciada en sus atributos. El ultimo de ellos de dieciséis años igual: No tan blanco como la chica, un metro ochenta, cabello negro, ojos marrones fuerte y delgado. No era algo distinto de lo que solían hacer después de una aburrida jornada estudiantil; pasar tiempo en ese puesto tomando sus deliciosas bebidas frías con pastelillos de vainilla, chocolate, etc… era un día más en sus rutinarias vidas.**

**Al terminar los tres se dirigieron cada cual a su hogar, lo siguiente que solían hacer, jugar videojuegos en línea, gracias a la modernidad, la tecnología mas bien, podían adentrarse en su juegos preferidos y vivir de primera mano la emoción de ser un gran guerrero, un poderoso mago o la criatura que ellos eligiesen dependiendo del juego, y subir de nivel, matando criaturas poderosas, o realizando tareas para los NPC o tradeando cosas con otros jugadores.**

**Tenían una gran imaginación, y su deseo mas grande era poder tener esos grandioso poderes y salvar la tierra, ya saben cosas burdas que no tienen cabida en la vida real, que solo se da en juegos e historietas, en películas hollywoodenses y demás idioteces. Pero quien podía culparlos, en algún momento la mayoría desea eso, acabar con el mal del planeta, aunque sea solo encerrando a los criminales, la plaga de la sociedad, los que por alguna razón se desvían del camino, por así decirlo.**

**¿?: Oye Natsuki, pude conseguir la vasija del ogro –le comentaba mediante una video llamada dentro del juego-.**

**Natsuki: -Muy emocionada por la noticia- ¡Genial Kiry!, ahora solo debes entregarla en el templo de lusimer y pasaras de nivel. ¿Cómo te va a ti Gerardo?**

**Gerardo: -Mirando la pantalla- No muy bien, mi equipo aun no se pone de acuerdo a donde iremos, así no subiré nivel esta noche, que frustrante.**

**-La noche proseguía, las personas continuaban con sus vidas, cosa que a estos jóvenes les importaba un comino, o una mierda si les gusta más esa palabra. Los cielos comenzaron a nublarse, nubes negras, tal vez por la noche, pero si bien cargadas de agua y poder eléctrico; amenazaban con dejar caer su furia sobre la ciudad, y no paso mucho para que comenzara a llover, de igual manera los rayos hicieron acto de presencia, asustando a varios incautos… y para la mala suerte de otros, estos los calcinaron. Mientras la lluvia hacia de las suyas en el exterior, los chicos jugaban en su mundo lleno de magia. Pero a la vida le gusta la chingadera ¿o a los humanos les gusta eso?, dentro del juego les apareció a los tres y a los miles de usuarios conectados un mensaje de alerta por tormenta eléctrica, por supuesto solo a los de esa ciudad. Rápidamente vino el descenso de conectados, haciendo caso omiso los tres jóvenes ya mencionados antes. Algunos usuarios les pedían que se desconectaran por seguridad, pues ya había habido casos donde personas perdían la vida cuando llegaban las tormentas eléctricas, pues lo rayos si impactaban de alguna forma en las cercanías del hogar o de donde se encontrara el casco virtual, este se quemaba y terminaba fundiéndoles el cerebro… pero a ellos ¿Qué les podía pasar?, así que continuaron a pesar de las insistencias de sus amigos y Jugadores Maestros del juego. Pero si algo tiene que pasar, simplemente sucede… tres rayos impactaron en las cercanías de los muchachos, mas su suerte fue mayor, fueron desconectados del juego abruptamente, sus cabezas les dolían pero pudieron quitarse los cascos, se sentían aturdidos, dejaron los cascos en un escritorio y al mismo tiempo decidieron llamarse por sus celulares-.**

**Kiry: Natsuki, Gerardo, ¿se encuentran bien?**

**Gerardo: Si, si no, no te habríamos contestado.**

**Natsuki: No seas grosero Gerardo, pero como sea, si estamos bien.**

**Kiry: Creo que debimos salirnos antes, neta que me asuste cuando me desconecte de golpe.**

**Natsuki: Yo también… lo malo que no estas aquí para poderte abrazar, aun me asustan poquito los rayos –su voz ya era en tono chipilona-.**

**Gerardo: Ay, ya van a empezar, saben que, hasta mañana hermana, cuñadito –colgó su celular y se tiro en su cama para dormirse-.**

**Natsuki: Jajaja, sabia que se iría si decía algo como eso. Yo también me iré a dormir Kiry, te quiero, buenas noches –corto la llamada y se acostó a dormir-.**

**-Mientras tanto Kiry en su habitación daba vueltas sobre su cama, no por que estuviese muy enamorado, bueno en parte, pero su cabeza volvía a sentir un fuerte dolor, como pulsaciones. Al cabo de media hora estas pararon y pudo conciliar el sueño.**

**Del espacio, una pequeña nave viajaba a gran velocidad con dirección hacia la tierra. Los astrónomos, quienes son los primeros en identificar ese tipo de cosas, informaron rápidamente a la NASA, la cual rápidamente lo hizo altamente confidencial; tal vez era la llegada de una nave extraterrestre que se había descompuesto o desviado de su trayectoria, sea cual fuese el caso, ellos tenían la obligación de anticipar el lugar de impacto e ir en la brevedad posible por los restos de la nave. La nave se estrello en alguna parte de un bosque en Europa. Claro que la NASA no era la única interesada en esa nave, y para suerte de los europeos y rusos, esta había caído muy cerca de ellos. No muchas tropas fueron mandadas al lugar, Estados Unidos de América había enviado sus jets y varios soldados. Las fuerzas de tres naciones se encontraron frente a una pequeña nave, por lo que pudieron apreciar esta era para un solo pasajero, a menos que fuesen del tamaño de insectos, pero esa era una ocurrencia tonta de humanos. Comenzaron a husmear los alrededores en busca de algún tipo de vida extraño que haya podido llegar en esa cosa, no encontrando algo, se debatían ahora quien se quedaría con la nave, idioteces diplomáticas o algo por el estilo-.**

**¿?: A pesar de habitar el mismo mundo, de mirar los mismos cielos, discuten por algo tan insignificante como mi maltrecha nave.**

**-Todos los soldados voltearon al escuchar la tétrica voz que sonaba sobre ellos, la imagen los congelo, era como ver al diablo de sus anécdota bíblicas, de sus imágenes antiguas. Una figura espeluznante, demoniaca, con un gran cuerpo rojizo, llameante, brazos musculosos, afiladas garras, cola larga con punta de flecha, una cabeza con ojos negros y cuernos sobre ella; que se mantenía con un par de alas carmesí sobre todos ellos. Los soldados consientes de sus puestos reaccionaron y tomaron sus ametralladoras, vaciando por completo sus cargadores, esperando haber herido a la criatura y en el mejor de los casos haberla matado-.**

**¿?: Por favor –se burlaba la criatura-, ¿acaso creen que soy nuevo en el universo como ustedes?, que no en su mundo hacen películas donde muestran claramente que las balas no dañas a los seres alienígenas, bueno al menos no a todos, pero estoy divagando mucho ¿no creen?**

**-Los soldados, ahora llenos de terror, sintiéndose indefensos, corrieron cual marica lo haría al verse en una situación de peligro que es obvio no podría manejar, subieron a sus jeeps, los otros corrieron sin rumbo por el bosque… aunque en su mente algunos pensaban que igual era en vano, por alguna razón ese comentario de películas, el cual todos entendieron por alguna razón, les hacia saber que pasaría a continuación-.**

**¿?: Van a morir.**

**-Una masacre sin precedentes se llevo acabo en esos bosques, únicos testigos de la muerte de los soldados de la distintas naciones-.**

**¿?: Mundo, he venido a salvarte tal cual lo has pedido por tanto tiempo. Perdona mi manera de hacer las cosas, pero yo… soy un asesino.**

**-El demonio expandió sus majestuosas alas y emprendió vuelo hacia lo más alto de los cielos, él debía observar un poco la situación, o simplemente quería ver como arrasaría con los humanos, solo éste lo sabe.**

**Kiry despertó mucho mejor para el día siguiente, el dolor de cabeza había desaparecido; y algo había cambiado en él, su cuerpo estaba mas fornido, así a cualquiera le darían ganas de hacer ejercicio… pues sin importar la razón, ahora era fuerte y de seguro a su novia le encantaría, como un extra para ella.**

**Dejando ese pensamiento típico de adolescente, casi adulto; preparo su desayuno y alisto su mochila, había que ir a clases, y sus padres le habían dejado una nota diciéndole lo mucho que lo querían, cosa muy apreciada por el, es bueno tener una linda familia.**

**Por su parte Natsuki seguía admirándose en el espejo, aun no le cabía en la cabeza la imagen de lo que sus propios ojos veían atreves del espejo. Su cuerpo se había desarrollado, crecido, se puso buenísima en pocas palabras, al carajo las formalidades y palabras lindas. Ahora estaba batallando por que sus sujetadores le quedaban chicos; pero su madre le ayudo en eso.**

**Gerardo no tuvo ningún cambio aparente, solo se sentía mas audaz, con mucha energía, un tanto ansioso, tenía que liberarla un poco.**

**Los tres ingresaron al colegio, por supuesto Natsuki y Kiry se sorprendieron mutuamente con sus cambios, tanto que andaban un poco de resbalosos por ahí, cosa que molestaba de sobremanera a Gerardo y unos cuantos mas estudiantes que no tenían pareja, celosos.**

**Las clases siguieron sus cursos. Mientras en el mundo de las noticias, cosas mas importantes para los adultos, veían aterrados imágenes sangrientas de los cuerpos de soldados de las distintas naciones, claro que el gobierno había alterado la nota diciendo que se trato de un problema político y terminaron enfrascándose en una batalla… cosa que pocos creyeron, es bien sabido que el gobierno es idiota y nos quiere meter pendejadas en la mente… y otra cosa por detrás, pero ese es otro tema. La noticia se divulgo rápido por los canales amarillistas, o amarillistas entre comillas, no soy un experto… y comenzaron las miles de especulaciones, todas equivocas-.**

**-Mientras el demonio, terminaba de analizar la situación. El gobierno seguía metido de fondo en este asunto; ¿Cómo frenar algo aparentemente invencible? El ser espacial desplego sus alas y partió vuelo hacia una metrópolis. Las personas hacían sus cosas cotidianas, ya se lo imaginaran: gritarle al conductor de enfrente por idiota por no ver que la señal ya cambio, caminar por ahí, comprar ropa, comida o cualquier otra cosa. Para la sorpresa absoluta de todos, un automóvil exploto, luego un edificio y consecuentemente las personas entraron en pánico. A pesar de aun no ver a su agresor, ya corrían sin sentido u orden, llegando a lastimarse unas a otras. El ejército llego a la escena y fue ahí cuando el demonio hizo su aparición, rápidamente fue bombardeado y rafageado con todo lo que el poder militar humano tenia a su alcance, y con lo que podían, pues no era parte de su objetivo destruir la ciudad. Ceso el fuego, los pobladores veían impaciente el humo esperando ver el cadáver de esa maldita cosa; tal decepción se llevaron al ver al demonio como si nada volando sobre el mismo sitio donde había aparecido. El terror invadió a toda la metrópoli incluido el poder militar, aquellos mas capacitados para hacerle frente a cualquier cosa; pero todos los humanos podemos sentir miedo sin excepción. **

**Kiry y los demás chicos del instituto fueron evacuados, más bien expulsados del recinto, los padres de la mayoría llegaron rápidamente preocupados. Por su parte Kiry, Natsuki y Gerardo solamente salieron y fueron a su sitio favorito de siempre. Al llegar vieron a mas gente de lo normal, unos amontonados sobre los cristales intentando ver lo que mostraba el televisor dentro del local. Los muchachos entraron y quedaron boca abierta, una de las mayores metrópolis había sido completamente destruida, no había cadáveres, ni edificios, coches, carteles, absolutamente todo en ese lugar había desaparecido, solo quedaba tierra.**

**Kiry:- Jalo a sus amigos fuera del local- Oigan, si esa cosa del espacio o lo que sea que dicen, es tan poderosa, supongo que nosotros podremos detenerla.**

**Natsuki: ¿Por qué dices eso? ¡Estas loco!**

**Kiry: No te has dado cuenta… nuestros cambios físicos, no son por pura casualidad. Estuve hablando con varios jugadores a los que les paso lo mismo.**

**Gerardo: ¿A dónde quieres llegar?**

**Kiry: Ellos desarrollaron u obtuvieron poderes; cosa que nosotros también deberíamos tener. Según me contaban esos poderes son de acuerdo al personaje que usabas en ese momento, y como no todos jugaban el mismo juego, hay muchas personas con distintos poderes. Los míos serian los de caballero, los de Natsuki de asesina de sombras y los tuyos de mago elemental.**

**Justo cuando Natsuki y Gerardo iban a abrir sus bocas, tres camionetas negras les rodearon, de estas bajaron hombres y mujeres uniformados de negro con armas en mano.**

**Uniformado: No opongan resistencia, sabemos quienes y que son, vengan con nosotros, por favor.**

**Natsuki: Y ¿Quiénes se supone que son?**

**Uniformado: Esa información no pude ser discutida en un lugar como este, no tenemos mucho tiempo, deprisa deben venir con nostros.**

**Las palabras del uniformado les parecieron sinceras y los tres estuvieron de acuerdo en ir con ellos. Los llevaron por algun camino desconocido y luego solo vieron una fuerte luz blanca que los cegó por un instante; al recuperar la visión visualizaron a cientos de personas ahí paradas como perdidas, unas preguntaban a los uniformados pero estos parecían no querer decirles nada. Bajaron del coche y seguido de estos otros dos automóviles mas llegaron, descendiendo de ellos otro grupo de jóvenes y dos adultos hombres.**

**¿?: ¡Mi nombre es Fausto! –Interrumpió el bullicio de todos con voz gruesa-, yo responderé sus dudas. Están aquí por que sabemos de sus poderes adquiridos por nuestros cascos de realidad virtual, no es que quisiéramos que los obtuvieran, simplemente a la naturaleza o a alguna deidad se le dio la gana de hacerlo, y en buena hora, puesto que como la mayoría ya sabrá, un demonio espacial esta exterminando a la raza humana y en lo que se ve en su totalidad, no deja ni estructuras en pie. Sabiendo esto, pueden concluir el hecho de que estamos todos aquí para proteger nuestro planeta. No somos del ejército ni estamos vinculados con el gobierno, solo somos una asociación que desarrolla hardware y software para videojuegos, claro, con un pequeño secreto… estábamos preparados para algún evento de esta magnitud, aunque no esperábamos que ustedes se hicieran súper humanos.**

**Después de terminar su discursito, que por cierto, daba en cierta forma a entender que estaba algo chiflado el amigo, ¿Quién en su sano juicio espera estar preparado para un evento similar? No es que los aliens nos quieran estar invadiendo por mero placer ¿o si?; como sea el caso, luego de eso todos fueron equipados con trajes de batalla de punta, no lo se, el mejor material que pueda existir, como me complican la cosa. Lo mas extraño es que ninguno se negó a ir a la lucha, sabiendo que probablemente morirán-.**

**-El gobierno no sabia como reaccionar, mas ciudades habían desaparecido en menos de tres días, Estados Unidos seria borrado de los mapas en dos semanas si esto no se detenía. Y lo peor es que estaban perdiendo el control sobre la ciudadanía. Cuando hay un evento de destrucción de gran magnitud, donde el terror, el miedo y esas emociones de inseguridad dominaba a las personas, cosas terribles suceden, violencia, violaciones, robos, asaltos, saqueos; a la mierda la sociedad, si todos están siendo masacrados… por que no pensar mejor en mi mismo y que se vayan al carajo los demás. Desgraciadamente es así como se maneja la humanidad, no digo que todos, pero esos pendejos que si, arruinan a los demás y probablemente los arrastren a imitarlos al verse tan vulnerables y tan vacios, de cosas materiales, de comida, agua, un hogar incluso. Los del alto mando, solo podían observar, e incluso darse el lujo de mejor hacerse de la vista gorda, ellos son importantes, tienen la vida mas asegurada que cualquier individuo promedio, los ricos también se esconderían como maricones, con alguien que les pudiese limpiar la cola; aunque decirlo así es como demostrar mi envidia, la envidia de los desafortunados que solo son uno mas en el planeta, cuanta desgracia-.**

**-El demonio llego a Nueva York, todo, absolutamente todo el ejército estadounidense estaba concentrado en ese punto, lo habían esperado por días y los gringos estaban dispuestos a todo para exterminarlo.**

**Demonio: ¿Es en serio?, todos esperándome, me facilitan mucho las cosas…y veo que traen sus armas inútiles, se ven que se aferran mucho a la esperanza. ¡Que quede bien claro humanos! ¡Todos van a ser exterminados no importa si tratan de esconderse!, he asesinado a su presidente fuerzas Americanas, y demás gobernantes. Son tan cobardes y se traicionan a ustedes mismos, mandan a otros a luchar sus batallas y si es necesario los abandonan a su suerte, mintiéndoles con lindas frases.**

**Los soldados, la humanidad, todo el mundo escucho el mensaje, por medio de la cámara que tenían uno de los soldados, si aun en una situación así, había un reportero entre ellos, informando al mundo donde fue traducida en el idioma correspondiente, el demonio había hablado en gringo, para que sepan.**

**Sin mas que escuchar o pensar, todas las unidades abrieron fuego, pero esta vez con su artillería mas potente, el Demonio esta vez esquivo los disparos, se movía con majestuosidad en el aire, sus alas eran hermosas con las explosiones de fondo, le daban un toque perfecto. Las bombas no se hicieron esperar, los jets comenzaron a rodearlo y a descargar su furia en él. Pero era la hora del contraataque, de sus alas salieron despedidas dos cuchillas de energías, que al impactar destruyeron un tercio de Nueva York. A pesar del miedo que les causo, el supremo comandante de todos ordeno seguir con el fuego, no quería llegar a la bomba nuclear, pero las bombas atómicas ya estaban el la lista de siguiente recurso para intentar matarlo. Y al ver como los jets caían completamente, como de sus garras salían fuego que calcinaba a sus soldados, rayos de sus cuernos que destruían las edificaciones, ordeno el uso de bombas atómicas. Éxito al impactar, fracaso al derribar, el Demonio había resistido la explosión, pero todos los soldados habían muerto por ello, habían fallado en su misión, murieron sin honor ni gloria y probablemente nadie pudiese recordarlos alguna vez. Ahora solo le restaba destruir las edificaciones restantes; él estaba molesto, puesto que por aferrados, los humanos habían matado a varias criaturas con sus bombas, eso lo entristecía y enfurecía a la vez, alzo sus alas y se dirigió a México-.**

**-Kiry se encontraba un poco cansado, pero mas que nada celoso, un tipo había estado coqueteando con su novia mientras a él lo tenían en entrenamiento.**

**Natsuki: Kiry, ya deja de estar enojado, te digo que nada que ver ese tipo.**

**Kiry: Pero bien que te dejabas que te tocara ¿no?, no estoy ciego, veía claramente como te ponía las manos en los brazos. Incluso llego a tocar tu pelo.**

**Natsuki: Ay, y no mas por eso…**

**Kiry: ¡Si, nomas por eso! ¡A ti no te gustaría ver que otra chica me acariciara o me manoseara! ¿Verdad?**

**Natsuki: Bueno –bajo la cabeza como con arrepentimiento-, la verdad es que no, solo yo tengo derecho a eso.**

**Kiry: Pues lo mismo va para mi, ese imbécil, no tiene derecho a eso, a hablarte si, pero no a tocarte.**

**Natsuki: Eres muy celoso –se acerco a su mejilla y le planto un beso, luego se fue a entrenar puesto que ya le llamaban-.**

**Kiry ahora ya mas controlado, decidió dar una vuelta por las instalaciones. Un lugar de paredes azules claro, con focos fluorescentes, puertas corredizas, con mucha habitaciones, una gran sala comedor, baños, y otras cosas irrelevantes para sepa que uso. Kiry dio con una habitación de información, en ella había sujetos con bata blanca, les pregunto que veían en sus monitores de sus computadoras; estos les respondieron que estaban al tanto de lo que el demonio hacia gracias a sus satélites ¿Y solo decían ser una compañía para ayudar a mejorar los videojuegos?, se entero de que Nueva York ya no existía mas y que México estaba en aprietos en esos momentos. Tomo a uno de los sujetos con furia de su bata y le comenzó a gritar que si por que no hacían algo para detenerlo, con tantas personas con súper poderes, algo debían hacer, no nomas estar mirando.**

**Fausto: ¡Sujeto 98, suelte a ese hombre! –su voz autoritaria intimido a Kiry quien rápidamente obedeció-. No los hemos enviado contra el Demonio por que están puliendo sus habilidades, cálmate, que no vez que es capaz de borrar ciudades enteras, cuando acaben todos con su entrenamiento estarán listos, no tendrán una verdadera experiencia en guerra, pero por lo menos no irán como simples peones a morir, podrán defenderse y vencerlo ¡Juntos!**

**Kiry respiro profundo y salió de esa habitación, quería ver como entrenaba su novia, eso lo pondría más feliz-.**

**-El Demonio había acabado con todo el continente americano, había destruido petroleras en el mar, y cualquier cosa construida por humanos, todo era como en un principio, tierra, agua, vegetación y animales; el balance que debió permanecer desde un principio… los humanos somos como la plaga que llego sabrá de donde solo para joder al planeta al que nosotros mismos llamamos tierra.**

**Al llegar al viejo continente, lo que encontró lo dejo extrañado, las personas de Irak estaban rezando, arrodilladas con la cabeza en el suelo. El Demonio aterrizo frente a ellas, se les acerco un poco lentamente luego se quedo quieto; las personas levantaron lentamente la cabeza para poder verlo, nadie decía algo, todos expectantes, muertos de miedo. Un niño se acerco al Demonio, mientras su madre le gritaba.**

**Madre: Abdul, no vayas ¡regresa ahora mismo! –con el llanto en su rostro, pero inmovilizada, solo veía a su hijo coger el brazo de aquel ser maligno-.**

**Niño: Señor demonio, no nos mate, nosotros no le hemos hecho nada a usted.**

**El niño quería estallar en lagrimas, sus ojos suplicantes se clavaron en los ojos del ser carmesí, este alzo sus garras derechas y las coloco sobre la cabeza del infante. Todos veían la escena ¿acaso el niño había tocado el corazón de la criatura?, por favor, cuan incrédula puede ser la gente, deberían saber que el mal es el mal y no mas, por que nos gusta tanto creer en esas babosadas que vemos en las películas o series animadas, donde el malo por un milagro, por mariconadas humanas se vuelve bueno, no, así no son las cosas, y él se los haría saber de una puta buena vez. La cabeza del infante quedo echa mierda en un instante, la madre murió de un infarto al ver esa escena, las personas gritaron, lloraron, y suplicaron a su dios que los salvara, pero nada de eso paso, solo murieron, todos. Y la humanidad llego a su estado más crítico-.**

**-Mientras unas personas se seguían matando entre si, por posesiones que realmente no valían en esos momentos, el ejercito del viejo continente se unía en uno solo, el mayor poder militar junto en la historia de la humanidad, miles y miles de personas con y sin experiencia, unidos a súper humanos creados por algún extraño suceso del destino, si así lo queremos ver.**

**Fausto discutía enérgicamente con varios comandantes de alto rango.**

**Fausto: ¡Señor!, entienda de una buena puta vez que no soy un nerd cualquiera, por mis inventos ahora tenemos un gran número de personas con poderes extraordinarios. Les dije que no sabia por que habían adquiridos esos poderes, pero la verdad es que yo lo tenia ya planeado, son mis marionetas pero ellos no lo saben. Ahora yo soy la persona mas poderosa del planeta, y mas le vale que me haga caso –dos hombres de edad media aparecieron tras Fausto y con sus poderes psíquicos alzaron al comandante, dejando a los demás con la boca cerrada-. Espero que con esa pequeña demostración me crea, ahora; ese ser del espacio si que es un problema, no me dejara conquistar y gobernar el mundo si no deja humanos vivos, por lo que acabaremos con el juntos y después me proclamare rey de la tierra.**

**Comandante: Solo puedo decirle, que esta usted loco, pero por lo visto no tenemos otra opción.**

**Fausto sabía por que lo llamaban loco. Las personas que tiene poder y lo pierden se sienten degradadas, y cuando una persona quiere gobernar todo el mundo, por lógica se vuelve loca, o al menos eso he aprendido, después de todo, todos somos egoístas y aunque sea para un bien mayor, nadie puede, ni nos gustaría que nos gobernasen, todos quieren ser libres aun cuando se equivoquen. Aunque dejando eso de lado, lo que realmente pensaba el comandante, es que no iba a dejar que un nerd mierdero que no sabe de guerras ni algo por el estilo, a su parecer, lo humillara.**

**Puesto que los preparativos se estaban finalizando, Kiry y Natsuki no querían desaprovechar su tal vez ultimo encuentro, se escabulleron por el recinto y se encerraron en alguna habitación de por ahí, tenían que disfrutar las pocas horas que tenían, y que mejor para dos jóvenes casi adultos, que teniendo sexo. No puedo entrar en detalles, pero digamos que les fue muy bien, regresaron con los demás y cada quien se fue a su puesto.**

**El Demonio había estado un tanto tranquiló, a pesar de que seguía destruyendo las ciudades, algo se le hacia raro, la falta de población en ella, ¿Dónde estaban escondiéndose los humanos ahora? Llego a parís y su respuesta le fue dada, todos estaban ahí, una vez mas esperándolo.**

**Demonio: Debe ser todos los que quedan, ya casi planeta.**

**-La batalla por la humanidad comenzaba, lo primero en ser lanzado fueron las bombas nucleares, las cuales impactaron de lleno en el demonio, gracias a la habilidad de algunos sujetos la radiación fue rápidamente eliminada dándoles fuerza física adicional para la batalla; el Demonio carmesí extendió sus alas y comenzó a agitarlas, fuertes ráfagas volcaron varios de los tanques y lanzaron a miles de soldados y súper humanos por los aires, al tiempo que eran rebanados por el viento. Los humanos contraatacaron con diversos poderes y con su poder de fuego, pero su enemigo respondía y esquivaba eficazmente, anulando las energías. La humanidad estaba en deceso, todo el poder militar había sido destruido, ahora solo había súper humanos sobre la faz de la tierra.**

**Natsuki: Kiry –dijo abrazándolo fuertemente, mientras su voz se quebraba-, tengo miedo… y no lo soporto –finalmente comenzó a llorar-. Ver… tan…ta gente muerta; una cosa era verles en los animes y películas, pero esto… es… demasiado, no lo soporto, no quiero verte muerto ¡No quiero morir!**

**Kiry no sabia como responder, sabia que podía darle la respuesta que ella quería escuchar, pero y si al final fallaba y no podía cumplirlo…y fue en ese momento en que Fausto hizo su aparición.**

**Fausto: Mis súper humanos –todos voltearon a verle-, son magníficos, y se que podrían vencer al demonio, pero ese honor me corresponde a mi.**

**Con alguna especie de control, del cual oprimió un botón, los súper humanos comenzaron a sentir un terrible dolor, y sus poderes comenzaron a ser drenados para pasárselos a Fausto, él recibía los poderes de todos, excepto de Kiry y Natsuki quienes se resistían con toda su fuerza de voluntad, obvio son los protagonistas, como mierda los voy a matar.**

**Kiry: Natsuki, solo resiste un poco…**

**El drenado termino, y aunque Fausto vio que no pudo quitarle los poderes a esos dos, la verdad no le importo, ya era lo suficientemente fuerte.**

**Demonio: Cuanto descaro.**

**Fausto: Callate demonio, tu exterminaste a la humanidad, yo solo te hare pagar por ello.**

**Demonio: La raza humana no merecía vivir en este planeta más tiempo.**

**Kiry: ¡Y quien te da el derecho de decidir eso!**

**Demonio: El planeta mismo, los odia y quería que fueren eliminados, el lo intento por mucho tiempo, pero no pudo, mas bien, no tiene las fuerzas necesarias, pensó que cambiarían, pero siguieron abusando de sus recursos y eso le salió caro, al final tuvo que llamarme.**

**Natsuki: ¿Cómo podría el planeta odiarnos? Es incomprensible.**

**Demonio: Ustedes solo son humanos ineptos que viven con caprichos estúpidos, nunca vieron las señales como debían haberlas visto, no escucharon los gritos desesperados de la tierra debido al daño que le provocaban, ahora solo quedan ustedes tres y van a morir, para que la tierra viva en paz, no la tierra no, el planeta.**

**Kiry: Pues yo me niego a ser exterminado, solo quedamos tres, déjanos comenzar de nuevo, veras que las cosas serán diferentes.**

**Fausto: Asi es, será un mundo mejor.**

**Demonio: ¡Tú cállate, hipócrita de mierda!**

**El demonio se abalanzo sobre Fausto, quien esquivo la embestida. Luego se enfrascaron en una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo, las garras del demonio chocaban contra el cuerpo de su rival, pero no podían dañarlo, tomo distancia y lanzo energía con sus alas, Fausto peco de confiando y perdió uno de sus brazos; irritado por el incidente acumulo energía en su otro brazo y lanzo un puñetazo directo en la cara del ser carmesí, pero este no surtió efecto, Fausto lanzo tanto poder pudo, pero la bestia alada los esquivo con facilidad.**

**Demonio: ¿Crees que tus habilidades pueden detenerme? Soy un ser del espacio que habla con el planeta, se hasta donde llegan tus poderes, ella los conoce muy bien y me lo ha dicho, no me tomes por un estúpido.**

**La garra del Demonio se oscureció, y en una fracción de segundo estaba enterrada en el pecho de Fausto, la desenterró y Fausto cayó de los cielos sin vida. El ser espacial bajo hasta donde estaban Kiry y Natsuki.**

**Kiry: ¿Nos mataras?**

**Demonio: Por supuesto.**

**Natsuki entro en pánico total, dio un gran grito, una explosión se hizo presente pero ni Kiry ni el Demonio resultaron heridos, ella quiso atacar al demonio pero Kiry la detuvo, la atrajo hacia él y la abrazo con todas su fuerzas, mientras ella gritaba que la soltara. Kiry tenia miedo, pero sabia que si Fausto no pudo contra ese ser, mucho menos ellos lo harían, tampoco las palabras servirían.**

**Kiry: Natsuki… te amo.**

**Kiry asintió con la cabeza mientras miraba al Demonio, mientras sentía como Natsuki le abrazaba y le decía que ella también, y luego fueron borrados por algún poder.**

**Y se cuestionaran por que no hizo hasta lo imposible para defender su planeta, es simple y a la vez puede que complicado. No puedes detener a alguien mas fuerte que tú, no importa cuanto lo intentes, por que de hacerlo entonces no seria mas fuerte que uno. Dos, entendió que los humanos eran el verdadero enemigo, pero disfrazados de los buenos que merecían vivir, una farsa. Tres no importaba si había algo después de sus muertes, el quería tenerla cerca, aunque después no significase nada.**

**Demonio: Ahora planeta, puedes vivir en paz… se feliz.**

**Dichas esas palabras el ser alado abandono el lugar.**

**-Muchísimos años después, se ve a la tierra con una gran cantidad de árboles, vegetación y animales. Ellos se podrán matar entre si, pero lo hacen con moderación, bajo la balanceada regla que impone el planeta. Sin dudas ahora si es un lugar lleno de vida, a plenitud. Bajo la copa de un árbol se ve a un sujeto ponerse de pie.**

**¿?: Es bueno saber que así eres feliz, y te vez muy bien, bueno solo vine de paso, hasta nunca.**

**La brisa soplo suavemente, como dándole las gracias por todo lo que hizo en el pasado, donde una plaga llegada de no se donde, había invadido sus tierras y mares, incluso su cielo y hasta habían tenido la osadía de su espacio externo en el espacio; pero que ahora ya no estaba ni estaría nunca en si.**

**FIN.**


End file.
